CHALLENGE!
by Beautiful Redemption
Summary: You want a challenge? You got it!


**AN: Hey guys! I noticed the lack of challenges, and took it upon myself to write one myself. I requested this from an amazing author already, but I wanna see others try it out. As a big fan of parodies, here's the challenge options:**

**1.) Have the characters of Iron Fey discover Facebook, and become a part of it.**

**oooooorrrrrrrrrrr...**

**2.) Have the characters play Truth or Dare. **

**Good luck ;) I have an example of the first option in the story below... **

**Without further ado...**

**Facebook**

"Ash."

I felt my hair being tugged at, and sat up, groggily wiping me eyes.

"Ash."

"Mmm?"

"Look!" Meghan said, gesturing to something. A laptop, I believe. I still had trouble identifying the odd mechanical devices.

I looked at the screen, groaning as the bright screen blinded my eyes. As soon as my vision cleared, I stared confused at the screen.

"What?"

"I made a Facebook!" she exclaimed. A Facebook?

Without thinking, I questioned, "A Facebook? A book full of faces?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "No! It's a social website!"

"Oh." She scowled at my bored response, then scambled to type something on the laptop.

"Hey! Puck has a Facebook," she squinted to get a better look at the computer, "SInce 2007! 301 friends! Wow!"

The idiot had a Facebook. How is it that Goodfellow kept up with mortal antics?

"I'm going to add him!" Meghan beamed, and I felt a pang of jealousy.

"May I have a Facebook?"

. ... ... . ... ... . ... .

Several minutes later, I too had a Facebook. I immediately added Meghan, and when she went to the bathroom, I checked her friends list.

_**Scott Waldron**_, I thought, _**let see who you are to Meghan.**_ Right when I was going to click his name, Meghan walked in. I immediately exited, grabbed her hand to pull her in bed next to me.

"So," I said, stroking her hair, "What do you-"

**BEEP! **The laptop beeped, ruining the moment. I sighed as Meghan squealed.

"I got a message," she said, thrilled. I raised an eyebrow, amused. "It's Puck." she added.

I peered on her screen.

_**RobbieGoodfell:**_ Hey princess, finally got in the loop? 'Bout time!

_**MeghanChase:**_Yeah! Me and Ash got a Facebook!

_**RobbieGoodfell:**_ Tell ice-boy to add me.

Seconds later, a beep rung from my computer.

**Robbie Goodfell wants to be your friend.**

I clicked the "Decline" button.

"Ha! Rejected." I said, very pleased.

_**RobbieGoodfell:**_ No way! He rejected it! Predictable. Oh well, I'll have to hack him.

_**AshTheFormerPrince: **_ Over my dead body.

_**RobbieGoodfell: **_That could be arranged. :P

I blinked, confused.

_**AshTheFormerIcePrince: **_What does :P mean?

_**MeghanChase:**_ It's a emoticon for someone sticking their tongue out at you.

_**AshTheFormerPrince: **_That's stupid...

_**MeghanChase: **_**mega gasp**

_**RobbieGoodfell:**_ He did NOT just diss emoticons!

_**AshTheFormerIcePrince: **_What's the big deal?

Meghan stared at me, like I just died.

"Ash, your kidding right?"

I covered quickly, and forced a laugh. "Yeah! Haha you fell for it!" I said, forced.

"Oh, good! I thought you were serious!"

_**RobbieGoodfell:**_ Well, lovebirds, I gotta jet. Some serious business to do. Tell Glitch I said hi. Prankster is out!

_**MeghanChase: **_ Puck, you know playing Pac-Man doesn't constitute as business?

_**RobbieGoodfell: **_Damn you, Pinky!

_**RobbieGoodfell has left the conversation.**_

I closed the laptop, and pulled Meghan into my lap. "Meghan, let's go do something rather than this." I smiled, remembering my surprise for her, "how about we-"

"Ash!" she yelled, annoyed. "I'm trying to beat level 30!"

I sighed and walked out of the room. She shrieked, and I turned around, ready to protect her.

"I have 3 friends now!"

**AN: Well...yeah. That was cheesy. Well why don't you give it a try? C'mon, you want toooooooooo! **

**And see that button below?**

**If you press it, Meghan, Ash, and Puck will add you on Facebook! So expand your friend list to 4 friends (you know your only friend is your mom!) and review!**


End file.
